


You Know I'll Do It

by senioritastyles



Series: 5sos Kinkapalooza [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angry Calum, Angry Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Cashton, Dom Calum, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, I didn't know how to end this, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Ashton, Teasing, safe word, so i just kind of did, sorry if this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cal,” Ashton calls, voice still soft and soothing as he gets up and runs his hands down Calum’s still wet arms, “let it out.”</p>
<p>Three words and Calum’s on him in an instant. His teeth are scratching at Ashton’s neck as he lifts the older boy right off his feet and tosses him on the bed, making him bounce on his back. Calum’s on top of him in record time, pulling his sweatpants off and groaning when he realizes Ashton isn’t wearing anything underneath them.</p>
<p>“Always such a fucking,” Calum grits out, slapping the side of Ashton’s thigh and making him squeal, “tease.” He finishes, delivering a second slap. </p>
<p>or: Calum's angry and Ashton doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know I'll Do It

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from December by Ariana Grande)

Calum’s never been so incredibly pissed off in his life. Seriously, he’s practically vibrating from being so angry and utterly done with today. First he messed up the bass riff he was recording for a song idea, then he actually broke three of the stupid strings on the bass and he had to stop trying all together. And as if that wasn’t enough, he comes home to find his curly headed giggly boyfriend draped all over Michael on the couch, literally so close that Michael can probably taste what Ashton had for breakfast that morning. Ashton knows that Calum doesn’t like to share and that he hates when Ashton gets clingy and boyfriend-y with other people, especially their bandmates and best friends. Calum’s too fucking angry to even say anything, can’t get the words out or even make them form in his head. He just goes stomping off upstairs to shower, slamming doors and cabinets to try to get it out of his system. He chucks his clothes into a heap on the floor and steps under the burning hot water, scalding his skin but he doesn’t care. He rubs his hair with shampoo roughly, spraying soap all over the shower walls and watching it wash away. He cleans his skin nearly raw, a light red tint to it once he gets out. 

 

He lets his dripping body go without a towel as he exits the bathroom, immediately met with the sight of a shirtless, sheepish Ashton sitting on the bed. “Babe?”

 

“What?” Calum barks back, gritting his teeth to try to calm himself down. 

 

But Ashton visibly flinches, looking wide-eyed at Calum. “What’s wrong?” He asks softly, using the soothing voice that usually works on the boys when they get too riled up after a show.

 

It doesn’t work on Calum this time though. He’s been pissed off all day long and he can’t seem to shake it. “Oh well let’s see, I broke my bass after I repeatedly fucked up the simplest riff known to man, and then I come home to find my boyfriend playing cuddle buddy with my best friend when he knows how much I cannot fucking stand that.” The words come out as growls, grinding through the air with ferocity.

 

Ashton at least has the decency to look sorry, because he knows Calum doesn’t like that and Ashton’s normally not outwardly affectionate with anyone. He tends to keep it behind closed doors with Calum only, but today he was extra sleepy and Michael was warm and unmoving so it was easy for him to become Ashton’s pillow for the day. He does feel bad, he just doesn’t quite feel bad enough because he knows what it means when Calum genuinely gets angry—it means he has to take it out on something or in this case someone, and Ashton is more than willing to offer up.

 

“Cal,” Ashton calls, voice still soft and soothing as he gets up and runs his hands down Calum’s still wet arms, “let it out.”

 

Three words and Calum’s on him in an instant. His teeth are scratching at Ashton’s neck as he lifts the older boy right off his feet and tosses him on the bed, making him bounce on his back. Calum’s on top of him in record time, pulling his sweatpants off and groaning when he realizes Ashton isn’t wearing anything underneath them.

 

“Always such a fucking,” Calum grits out, slapping the side of Ashton’s thigh and making him squeal, “tease.” He finishes, delivering a second slap. 

 

The slick feeling of Calum’s hard cock on his own has Ashton moaning and gripping at the younger boy’s damp hair desperately. His cheeks are flushed a pretty pink that matches the slight hand print on his thigh, tiny bruises forming where Calum keeps biting his neck. 

 

The younger boy pulls away with a growl, admiring his handiwork on Ashton’s skin. “God, I’m gonna fuck you so hard princess.” He sits up quickly, making Ashton’s head spin as he moves to get lube from the bedside table. “Safe word?” 

 

Ashton manages a weak smile, too excited to be thinking about precautionary measures but he says it anyway, knows Calum won’t do anything until he does. “Apples.”

 

“Good. Now turn over.” Calum smirks, adding another slap to the side of Ashton’s thigh to emphasize his command.

 

Ashton hums happily at the sting of pain shooting through his leg, hurrying to flip onto his stomach. He spreads his thighs automatically, Calum’s fingertips tickling up the sensitive insides of them and making him twitch. A harsh smack meets his bare ass and Ashton hisses, moaning much too loudly after and he receives another smack on his other cheek as Calum pulls his head back by a rough grip in his hair. “You know the fucking rules, princess. Keep that pretty mouth shut unless I ask you to open it. Got me?” Calum rumbles, waiting for Ashton to hum in affirmation before letting his hair go.

 

Ashton hears the click of the cap to the lube bottle and he knows what’s coming but it still makes him jump when Calum’s dripping fingers rub over his sensitive rim. He bites his lip to muffle his groan as Calum dips a careful finger inside, giving it a few seconds before another one follows because he knows Ashton likes the burn. The older boy’s stomach churns with need, tensing his muscles so he doesn’t push himself back onto Calum’s fingers and take what he wants. But when Calum shoves his fingers as deep as they’ll go every ounce of willpower leaves Ashton and he lifts his hips and whines as quietly as he can even though he knows Calum would hear him drop a pin if he tried. 

 

“Dammit Ash.” Calum sneers, pulling his fingers out of Ashton so fast that it burns more than when they went in. He’s quick to get off the bed and stomp over to the closet, pulling out his box of cuffs and ties. “Such a greedy slut, princess. You can never just take what you’re given, can you? Piss me off when I come home and then you refuse to listen when I give you simple orders.” He’s standing over Ashton’s body now, a very long strip of strong black silk in his hands. “Don’t fucking move.”

 

Ashton has to chomp down on his lip again to stop himself from whining again when he feels the silk wrap around one of his thighs a few times before it does the same with his other, pulling just taut enough that it squeezes the skin and makes him crave a harder grip. Calum secures another piece to each band around Ashton’s thighs, pulling it upwards and making Ashton’s upper body cooperate so he can sling over Ashton’s head so it sits heavily on the back of Ashton’s neck, effectively arching his ass up with his thighs slightly pulled toward his chest and his head forced into the pillow. Ashton wants to whimper because he’s already sore from this position and he loves it, loves the burn in his legs and back as Calum pulls his arms and binds them together with the black leather and white faux fur cuffs, so they’re resting just above his ass. 

 

Calum smacks the skin right next to where his hands are, not quite his actual ass, just the top of it. “Let’s see you try to move that greedy ass now, princess.”

 

Calum’s teasing him, patronizing him because he knows there’s no way Ashton could move an inch right now, and the obvious smirk in his voice makes Ashton was to melt into the sheets and let Calum have whatever he wants. So instead of trying to speak and ending up in more trouble, Ashton just clenches his hands into fists and tries to stop his thighs from shaking.

 

“Good boy. Now I can fuck you properly, just how you like.” Calum coos but Ashton knows the sweetness in his voice is laced with anger, coated with sarcasm, served on a plate of lust. 

 

Ashton knows that when Calum’s like this, he fucks with nothing but anger and desire, all passion and strength until he feels better and tonight Ashton’s going to take it like a good boy and let his Calum fuck him until he’s blue in the face if that’s what he needs. Not like he minds, if he’s honest. Just the thought of how sore he’ll be in the morning makes him tremble—he loves when it hurts just enough, and Calum is perfect at balancing the feeling. Ashton’s so easy for it when he feels the tip of Calum’s slick dick poke at him, he’d spread his legs even further apart if he could move them at all right now. He bites the pillow hard as Calum slides in, going slow, much too slow and it’s obvious that he’s holding back on purpose to torture Ashton. The older boy knows that Calum knows better than anyone what he can take, but he’s sliding in long and agonizingly slow like Ashton might break any second. It’s driving Ashton insane, and he’d have just shoved himself back by now and suffered whatever consequence, but he can’t fucking move at all and he almost wants to kick his feet like a child because he’s so frustrated.

 

“I can feel your desperation princess.” Calum smirks, fucking finally bottoming out. “What’s the matter, too slow?” 

 

Taunting. That’s the only word for how that sentence sounds and Ashton’s last shreds of pride—as much as one can have in this position—are flaring up but he swallows them down, forcing himself to stay quiet. He shivers when Calum pulls back nearly all the way, pausing for a beat too long just to make Ashton squirm before he slams back in and makes the bed rock against the wall. Ashton struggles to hold his sounds back but as Calum keeps fucking into him it gets harder and harder to contain. Calum’s strong hands are gripping Ashton’s hips with bruising force, pulling him back into every push forward. Pleasure shots are running up and down the older boy’s spine, soreness aching in his legs and neck and he’s never felt so good before. It’s all just bordering right on the edge of where he needs it, and of course he knows he’ll get it there because Calum won’t let him get off that easy.

 

Sharp smacks rain down like hail on his ass, and Calum grunts a low, “You can make noise now princess.” 

 

That’s all he needs to hear before he’s whining and trying futilely to push back into the relentless line of slaps painting his skin rosy red. He’s always been a sucker for pain, knows Calum is too but Ashton’s usually on the receiving end of it and he’s not complaining one bit. He lives for moments like this—stuck in a slightly uncomfortable position by tightly tied silk, hands motionless behind him, back arched so his ass sticks out enough for Calum to use and put his hands all over any way he wants, a heavy hand sneaking around to the front of his throat and squeezing just enough to make it hurt. He’s close, dangerously close, and he knows Calum can feel it but his brain doesn’t have the words to say and his mouth wouldn’t listen to him anyway.

 

“I can feel it coming, princess.” Calum croons right on cue, slowing down his quick pace until he’s barely moving.

 

Ashton whimpers pitifully. “Please Cal, don’t stop.”

 

Calum’s smirk is obvious when he says, “Oh I won’t stop baby, as long as you tell me you’re sorry for what you did.” Calum’s hips are grinding in filthy circles, cock all the way inside Ashton.

 

“I’m sorry Calum, I’m sorry for what I did.” Ashton sobs, his entire torso flushed red with need.

 

“And what did you do, princess?” Calum demands, thrusting roughly twice before going back to grinding, slapping Ashton’s thigh right where it’s bound.

 

Ashton whines and huffs out a long breath. “I cuddled with Michael when I’m not supposed to, and I pissed you off.”

 

“Damn right you did.” Calum snarls, pounding into Ashton full speed and power.

 

“Oh fuck....” Ashton cries, his lower back starting to ache and sending more pleasure through him.

 

“Come for me princess. Let me feel you.” Calum commands, fucking Ashton impossibly faster and holding him down.

 

Ashton groans long and low, legs twitching as he comes all over the sheets beneath him. “Shit, Cal.” He breathes, whimpering under his breath as Calum continues to fuck him.

 

Calum grits his teeth and stills inside Ashton not a minute later, coming so hard that his toes curls and he has to lean himself on Ashton’s back so he doesn’t pass out. He lays a line of gentle kisses across the skin as he calms down, hot breath fanning over them and giving Ashton goosebumps. He pulls back after a minute or so, carefully sliding himself out of Ashton’s abused ass and he has to look away when his come starts dripping out with him. Ashton groans above him, starting to shift and squirm as the aches in his muscles set in. Calum makes quick work of untying his boy, carefully kissing each piece of skin he lets loose until Ashton is completely free. He cleans up in a rush, not bothering to put things back where they actually go, but he does take his time to change the sheets to fresh ones, laying Ashton back down carefully once he’s done. 

 

“How do you feel baby?” Calum wonders softly, any anger having fizzled out with his orgasm.

 

Ashton hums sleepily, tucking himself into Calum’s warm arms.

 

Calum chuckles at him quietly, kissing Ashton’s clammy forehead. “Use your words Ash.”

 

“M’good. How’re you?” Ashton mumbles, failing at holding back from giggling at himself.

 

“I’m fine.” Calum laughs, running a soft hand through Ashton’s hair. “I love you.”

 

Ashton smiles into Calum’s chest, kissing the skin. “I love you too.”

 

“Good. ‘Cause you don’t have a choice.” Calum jokes, squeezing Ashton as tightly as possible and flipping them so he’s lying entirely on Ashton.

 

Ashton laughs groggily, starting to fall asleep in Calum’s warmth. Calum buries a smile into Ashton’s arm, unable to stop himself from admiring how cute his boyfriend is. As Ashton goes silent, breathing even and slow, Calum can’t help but feel like today ended way better than it started, and he can’t help but notice that it’s all thanks to his boy.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something requested in the comments of a previous post by 5sosirwinlover, who just wanted something dom/sub Cashton so I hope this is okay! I know these stories typically go the opposite where Calum is the sub with a pain kink, but I thought it would be a nice change to switch it around. I hope no one hates me for it, but if you do I'm sorry! I hope if you read, you enjoy this and feel free to leave comments and suggestions below as always. I want to hear your thoughts and such! :) ((also this is a little shorter than previous ones but that's because there is like zero plot to it, sorry loves!))
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles and hemmotext


End file.
